Born to be a Star
by Ettelewen
Summary: Sophia wil dolgraag een beroemde actrice worden en op een dag mag ze auditie komen doen voor een rol in een nieuwe WB serie
1. Default Chapter

Deze fanfic gaat over Sophia Bush (Brooke uit One Tree Hill)  
Mijn verhaal begint op het moment dat ze auditie gaat doen.  
De meeste dingen in dit verhaal zijn verzonnen en dus geen feiten!

Het was donderdagochtend en Sophia zat op de bank zenuwachtig van de ene naar de andere zender te zappen. Een week geleden had ze van The WB Television Netwerk een brief ontvangen, waarin stond dat ze auditie mocht komen doen voor een rol in een nieuwe tv serie. Deze tv serie moest de nieuwe hitserie gaan worden van the wb. Sophia had wel vaker auditie gedaan en wist dus precies hoe alles in z'n werk ging. Maar deze keer was anders...deze keer was ze echt zenuwachtig. En ze wist ook precies waarom. Ze had het idee dat als ze deze rol zou krijgen dit weleens haar grote, langverwachte doorbraak zou kunnen worden  
  
Zuchtend keek Sophia op de klok. Het was half 12. Haar auditie was om 1 uur. "Hmm, ik ga me maar eens omkleden". Ze hees zich omhoog van de bank en slenterde naar haar kamer.  
Daar trok ze haar kast open en begon setjes bij elkaar te zoeken. "M'n spijkerbroek met rood topje..te sportief, m'n zwarte rokje met witte blouse dan maar.nee....te sexy, m'n witte broek met roze vest.ook niks..te cassual". Geirriteerd smeet ze alles op haar bed. "Zoveel kleren en niks om aan te trekken".  
"Lukt het lieverd?" Sophia draaide haar hoofd om en zag haar moeder in de deuropening staan. "Nee, niet echt. Ik kan niks vinden wat echt geschikt voor vandaag".  
"Dan doe je toch gewoon aan wat je altijd aan doet naar je audities?" Haar moeder liep haar kamer in en pakte een zwarte broek met een rood jasje van haar bed.  
"Kijk deze bedoel ik, dit staat je echt hartstikke netjes".  
"Ja, maar mam, ik wil deze keer iets anders dan netjes, ik wil opvallen, spetteren. Als ze me zien moeten ze denken..naar dat meisje zijn we op zoek, haar willen we hebben. Snap je?" Sophia keek haar moeder aan.  
"Ja, ik denk het wel, maar vergeet niet ,welke kleren je ook aan hebt je zult het geweldig doen. Geloof me schat".  
Sophia zuchtte. "Oke mam, dank je wel". Ze gaf haar moeder een knuffel.  
"Ik ga even wat boodschappen doen. Moet ik nog iets voor je meenemen?"  
"Uhm, nou ik denk dat ik straks wel een lekkere reep chocola kan gebruiken". Ze gaf haar moeder een knipoog.  
"Ik zal eens kijken wat ik kan doen" zei haar moeder glimlachend. "Veel succes straks, zet hem op en ik zie je vanmiddag weer!".  
"Is goed, doeg mam".  
Ze draaide zich om en begon weer naar de mega grote stapel kleren op haar bed te staren.  
  
Een half uur later hingen alle kleren weer in de kast. Het had even geduurd maar ze had een beslissing genomen.  
Bewonderd keek ze in de spiegel. Oke dit stond haar best wel goed. Ze kon op dit moment geen betere outfit verzinnen. Ze had een zwarte rok aan die op haar knie viel, daaronder haar zwarte laarzen en als laatste een donkerrood truitje. "Nu alleen nog m'n haar". Ze liep naar de spiegel en deed haar haar omhoog. "Hmm..toch maar los". Omdat ze met haar rokje geen verkeerde indruk wilde wekken, koos ze voor niet al te opvallende make-up. Een beetje mascara, oogpotlood en lipgloss.  
Weer staarde ze naar de klok. Kwart over 12. Het was een half uurtje rijden naar het kantoor van The WB waar ze haar afspraak had. "Laat ik maar gaan, beter te vroeg dan te laat". Ze pakte haar tas, stopte de brief erin en greep haar autosleutels van de kast.  
  
"Wow, dat ziet er niet slecht uit".  
Sophia stond midden in de hal van The WB Productions.  
Ze liep op de receptie af. Achter de balie zat een jong meisje driftig op haar toetsenbord te tikken. "Rotding, altijd werk je me tegen, ga weg, ga weg".  
"Ahum" kuchte Sophia zachtjes. Geschrokken keek het meisje op en ze kreeg een kleur. "Sorry, neemt u me niet kwalijk".  
"Geen probleem hoor". Sophia begon te lachen. "Misschien moet je eens Ctrl-Alt-Delete proberen". Ze gaf het meisje een knipoog.  
"Oh..bedankt". Het meisje keek Sophia aan. "Kan ik je ergens mee helpen?".  
"Ja, ik kom voor de auditie van Peyton Sawyer. Ik heb een afspraak met de heer Renold".  
Het meisje sloeg een enorm afsprakenboek open.  
"Wat is je naam?" "Sophia.Sophia Bush".  
"Ja, je staat erin. Je gaat met de lift naar de 3e verdieping, dan de gang in naar links en dan is het de 4e deur. Ik zal even doorgeven dat je eraan komt". En meteen greep ze naar de telefoon. "Oke dank je wel". Sophia liep naar de lift en drukte op de knop. Meteen sprong hij open. "Oke de 3e verdieping. Dan hier naar links en dan de 1.2..3.deze deur". Aarzelend bleef ze staan. "Komop soof, dit is je kans" sprak ze zichzelf moed in. Ze klopte aan. "Binnen" hoorde ze een zware mannen stem zeggen. Ze zuchtte nogeens diep een stapte naar binnen...


	2. hoofdstuk 2

"Mevrouw Bush, goedemiddag" . Meneer Renold kwam op Sophia aflopen en stak z'n hand uit. "Goeiemiddag". Sophia schudde zijn hand.  
"Neemt u plaats". Meneer Renolds wees naar een kleine stoel die tegenover een groot bureau stond. Aarzelend ging Sophia zitten. Tegenover haar, achter het bureau, zaten Meneer Renolds, een nogal nors uitziende vrouw en nog een man, zo'n figuur die je echt niet in het donker tegen wilde komen. Sophia keek het drietal glimlachend aan, maar geen van de 3 glimlachte terug. "Ok, lekker gezellig stel"  
Een paar tellen was het stil..  
"Zo, verteld u maar eens waarom u denkt geschikt te zijn voor de rol van Peyton Sawyer". De vrouw keek haar strak aan. "Nou, ik kan me wel identificeren met Peyton. Ze is heel creatief en dat ben ik ook wel. En bovendien is ze een cheerleader en ik kan ook best wel aardig dansen".  
"Ok goed, maar vertel ons dan maar eens waarom we dan juist jou moeten kiezen ipv van alle anderen".  
"Tsjee wat moet ik hier nou op zeggen". Sophia aarzelde even. "U moet mij kiezen, omdat ik denk dat ik de mensen kan blijven boeien, ik kan me goed inleven in een ander persoon en bovendien kan ik altijd goed met iedereen opschieten".  
Meneer Renold stond op en gaf haar een vel papier. "Dit is 1 van de scènes die wij voor Peyton klaar hebben liggen, Meneer Dwight zal de rol van Lucas even op zich nemen".  
Sophia pakte het vel papier, ging tegenover Meneer Dwight staan en ze begonnen:  
  
LUCAS:That's me inside your head.  
  
PEYTON: What?  
  
LUCAS: NOFX. That's me inside your head it's the lyrics from -  
  
PEYTON: I know the song. (on her cell phone) Nathan...It's me. All right, well, listen, my car broke down. You're gonna have to come pick me up. So leave the gym. Listen, it'll take you, like, 10 minutes. I'm on River Road around the curve. Well, sucks to be you......................  
  
Na een paar minuten waren ze klaar. "Ok, Mevrouw Bush hartelijk dank voor uw komst". Meneer Renold trok het vel papier letterlijk uit haar handen. "U hoort binnen een paar weken weer van ons".  
"Oke, dank u wel..tot ziens". En zonder om te kijken liep ze de deur uit.  
  
"Hey, is het nog gelukt met je computer??" Sophia liep langs het meisje wat nog steeds achter de balie zat. "Ja, bedankt nog voor de tip!!"  
"Graag gedaan". Sophia zwaaide nog even naar het meisje en liep het gebouw uit.  
Terwijl ze haar auto in wilde stappen ging haar telefoon. "Met Sophia".  
"Heej lieverd met mij, hoe ging je auditie?"  
"Jason, wat een timing ik wilde net in de auto stappen, maar ik heb echt geen idee. Er zaten 3 chagerijnige oude figuren, ik moest een stukje dialoog voordoen en toen werd ik letterlijk en figuurlijk weer het kantoor uit gezet".  
"Hmm, wanneer hoor je wat".  
"Binnen een paar weken..dat wordt weer een slopende tijd".  
"Ik sleep je er wel doorheen schat". Ze schoten in de lach.  
"Heb ik weer even mazzel dat ik jou heb, gaan we nog wat doen vanavond?"  
"Zal ik naar jou toe komen, neem ik wel een leuke film mee". "Is goed, zie ik je vanavond" "Tot vanavond".  
Sophia bleef nog een tijdje stil zitten in haar auto, voordat ze de motor startte en weg reed.  
  
"Sophiaaaa... de bel..doe jij even open!"  
Sophia liep naar de deur en deed open. Het was Jason.  
"heej lekker ding". Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en gaf hem een zoen.  
Jason hing zijn jas op en samen liepen ze de huiskamer in. "Hallo, mevrouw Bush".  
"Hallo Jason, leuk je weer te zien. Nou ik zal jullie 2 wel even alleen laten". Ze gaf Sophia een knipoog en liep naar de studeerkamer.  
"Zo, wat heb je allemaal voor leuks meegenomen?" Sophia kroop naast haar vriend op de bank. "Ik heb Love Actually en The Green Mile".  
"hee ik wist niet dat Love Actually al uit was?" Sophia griste de dvd uit Jason's handen. "Nee, issie ook niet. Joost heeft hem gebrand voor me".  
"Super, zullen we hem dan gaan kijken of.heb jij liever The Green Mile?" Sophia kijk haar vriend aan een trok een heel zielig gezicht. Jason schoot in de lach.  
"Als je me zo aan kijkt kan ik je natuurlijk niks weigeren".  
"hihi, wist ik wel". Ze gaf hem een zoen en stond op van de bank om de dvd in de dvdspeler te stoppen. "Wat drinken?"  
"Ja, doe maar een colaatje" "Ok, komt eraan".  
Ze liep de keuken in en kwam even later terug met 2 colaatjes en een grote zak chips. "Ha, lekker". Jason trok haar weer naast zich op de bank.  
  
Ruim anderhalf uur later...  
"Wat vond je er van Soof?? Ik vond hem nog best wel aardig".  
Geen antwoord... "Soof..??" Jason keek naar Sophia en zag dat ze heerlijk op zijn schoot lag te slapen. Hij schoot in de lach. "Mooi is dat, gaan we de film kijken die zij zo graag wil zien, valt mevrouw in slaap..laat ik je dan maar naar bed brengen".  
Hij tilde haar op en liep naar haar slaapkamer.  
"Ah heeft ze het niet volgehouden". Mevrouw Bush kwam de studeerkamer uit lopen en keek grinnikend naar haar dochter die in de armen van Jason gewoon verder aan het slapen was. "Nee, ze was nogal uitgeput van vanmiddag".  
"Ja, ik weet het, ze heeft zich veel te druk gemaakt om die auditie. Een nachtje slapen zal haar goed doen".  
"Dat denk ik ook wel, weltrusten Mevrouw Bush".  
"Weltrusten Jason".


End file.
